Toki Kagami
by Alice Strife
Summary: Mpreg. Kagami and Kuroko are together and they're GOING TO HAVE A BABY! ISN'T THAT WONDERFUL NEWS? I can't wait to see how that turns out, so why don't you come join me? It's going to be funny and cute and have all your favorite couples if you support 10/11; 5/7; and 9/4!
1. Chapter 1

**Alice Strife: So I saw a picture of Kagami and Kuroko together with a beautiful baby girl with bright blue hair and blue eyes and it inspired me to write this fanfiction about their daughter, who I named Toki because I love this one song called Toki wo Kizamu Uta from Clannad After Story. That song has nothing to do with this fanfiction though.**

**First chapter is only a few words because it's the prologue of sorts, more will sure to come later on. I hope you enjoy reading.**

* * *

_? Kagami  
Four Weeks Old_

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

Ketchup splatter all over Kagami's plate, covering his whole dinner in the sweet red sauce although that seemed to be the last thing on his mind right now. He didn't blink, he didn't breath, he just sat there frozen like a statue, squeezing the life out of the ketchup bottle. Kuroko, on the other, had predicted this reaction and continued to eat his food peacefully, waiting for his long-time boyfriend to come back to reality. It took a few minutes before he heard him swallow.

"As in?"

"As in a life is growing inside of me and in nine months we're going to have a baby."

"And it's mine?"

Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows, "of course it's yours."

Kagami finally blinked, shaking his stupidity out of his head. "Right, of course... are you sure?"

"The doctor confirmed it last week, I'm four weeks pregnant."

"Four weeks? Then that must mean-" Kagami thought back to the vacation they had in Hawaii during his basketball tour about a month ago. A bright red blush appeared on his face, as well as on Kuroko's as he started thinking about it too.

"It must have happened then; anyway I've been trying to tell you in a way that would be easy, but I quickly realized no way would be easy." Kuroko nodded.

"Telling me in bed would have been easy; I just ruined dinner! Crap." Kagami growled placing the ketchup bottle back on the table.

"I thought you loved ketchup?" Kuroko teased.

Though his face gave away nothing, Kagami's been around Kuroko long enough to know that he was laughing right now on the inside. With a glare Kagami stood up and brought his plate with him, tossing the ketchup food in the trashcan before putting his plate in the sink.

"I've lost my appetite." He said.

"You haven't told me your feelings yet Taiga." Kuroko said.

"Well they're pretty fucked up at the moment. We never talked about having kids or even wanting them and now all of a sudden your pregnant?! How am I supposed to react to that?"

"Just like you are right now, surprised. Do you think I planned for this too? Do you think I wasn't scared as well?"

Kagami blinked and looked over at Kuroko, whose eyes showed fear though his face stayed strong.

"I was scared, I cried and freaked out, but what made me happy and forget all of that was knowing that this child was produced from the man I love more than life itself. That when born, he or she might look exactly like you and that helped me calm down. That helped embrace that being a mother might not be that bad after all."

Kagami walked over to Kuroko and shoved him rather harshly against his chest, hugging him tightly before remembering the condition he was in. The hug loosened by a lot and Kuroko chuckled a bit, wrapping his arms around his back.

"We're going to be parents." Kagami whispered lightly.

Kuroko nodded, "we are."

Maybe Kagami was hugging him because he was happy, or maybe he was seeking comfort because he was sad; Kuroko didn't think too much about it. He just held him back for as long as he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice Strife: Just in case why anyone doesn't know what ? means above the age, that's their child's name. I haven't revealed it in the story yet, although it's the title, but I will be sooner or later. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

_? Kagami  
Five Weeks Old_

* * *

"Want to tell me again why we're doing this shit for you?" Aomine asked lifting up some heavy boxes.

"Because we need this room cleared out so we can make it into our baby room." Kagami said with a grunt.

"Again, tell me why I'm doing this shit for you?"

"Because Kurokocchi is pregnant Daiki and that's what friends do! Aw Kurokocchi, I'm so happy for you. Hopefully your baby will be all pretty and not have Kagamicchi's two eyebrows." Kise started fangirling.

Aomine started laughing his ass off while Kagami shot a glare at Kise. Kuroko found this a little amusing as well as he chuckled lightly, placing a hand on his belly.

"I like Taiga's eyebrows though, they're very sexy."

Kise blinked, smile frozen in place, Aomine's face went blank, while Kagami's face turned red as he quickly walked out the room to place the box in storage. Kise smile softened as he sighed, shaking his head lightly.

"Only your Kurokocchi, I still love you though. I can only imagine a baby by you, all small and cute! I hope it's a girl! Aw Daiki, now I want a kid!"

You could hear Kagami's barking laughter from downstairs as Aomine's face heated up.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BAKAGAMI!" Aomine yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kuroko started laughing, but quickly stopped after a glare from Aomine.

"We'll talk about this later Kise." Aomine muttered walking out the room.

"That's his way of saying I'm going to put up a fight, but in the end give in to you. Looks like our babies are going to be playmates." Kise smiled.

"SHUT UP KISE!" Aomine yelled from downstairs.

"LOVE YOU TOO DEAR! I swear I can read all his tricks now that we're married. It's like I downloaded an app that translates Aomine's words or something in my brain. Hahaha, speaking of marriage. I can't believe it took Kagami that long to propose! And he didn't even put a diamond on that ring!" Kise gasped in horror.

"Well not everyone likes flamboyant things like you Kise, a rock wouldn't have suited me." Kuroko said, rather liking his plain silver band around his finger. It reminded him of Kagami, of his light the way it reflected the lights around them.

"Aomine proposed to me with the same thing, I quickly told him if he returned that ring and got me a better one than I would. Ah, true love." Kise giggled to himself.

Kuroko rolled his eyes at his friend and watched the three of them get to work, clearing out the old study Kuroko and Kagami used as a trophy/library/place to put files and all that junk.

"What I really want to know is why Tetsu is just sitting there watching us when he should be helping." Aomine cursed.

"He shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting in his condition." Kagami answered.

"Aw Kagamicchi, that's so cute."

"What condition? You can't even tell he's pregnant! The least he could do is help or maybe even bring up some snacks or something."

"Hey, don't order Tetsuya around!"

"I'm not ordering him around, I'm simply suggesting that instead of sitting on his fat ass all day while we work he could either help us or get us some nice cool beverages."

Kuroko blinked, "I have a fat ass?"

Kise laughed, Aomine sighed, Kagami yelled once again, while Kuroko stared down at his butt. It didn't look any bigger, though he heard pregnancy did that to people. For a job that should have taken no more than two hours, it took five because of all the arguing and breaks between friends. Finally when the job was done, Kagami collapsed on the floor in the new baby room. Kuroko stood up from his chair and went to sit down on the floor next to him, using his stomach as a pillow as he laid down on him.

"I don't like the color." Kuroko said with his nose turned up; it was a green painted room with parts of it peeling off the walls.

"I'll get right on it, only this time I'll call Akashi and Murasakibara." Kagami groaned.

Kuroko chuckled lightly, placing his hand over his belly.

"You've been doing that a lot lately." Kagami noted.

"I don't know why, I'm just expecting to feel him kicking already."

"Him?" Kagami raised an eyebrow.

Kuroko shrugged, "him, her, I wouldn't mine either."

"If it's a boy that would be great, we could play basketball together. If it's a girl then I'd have to go easy on her and boyfriends, forget it." Kagami snorted.

"Yeah, you'd be one scary dad on the loose."

Kagami raised his hand and placed it over Kuroko's, rubbing his belly with him as they both waited for the kick that would be coming soon.

"Before you asked me how I feel, I'm happy Tetsuya. I'm extremely happy."

"Same here Taiga."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice Strife: I like this chapter, it's cute. I've been waiting for the new chapter of Kuroko no Basuke when they face the American team and they have not been updating as much as I want them too. Oh well, I'm used to waiting. I'm sure you all are too. Bye. Thanks for reading, please review.**

* * *

_? Kagami  
Fifteen Weeks Old_

* * *

_"Tetsuya? Is everything alright? Are you okay? How's the baby?!"_

Kuroko chuckled lightly over the phone, rubbing his hand over his small baby bump.

"I'm fine Taiga, just like I was an hour ago. Shouldn't you be warming up? Your game is about to start isn't it?" He asking peeking into the living room at the television; it kept switching from the game to a fashion show.

_"Screw the game, I'm worried about you more than that. I told you this wasn't going to work; I should have never came. I can't stop worrying that Aomine and Kise are going to do something stupid, why did I ever trust you to those two? You would have been better off alone, or with Riko! Let me call and see what Riko is doing right now."_

"Taiga there's no need, I'm perfectly fine. Aomine and Kise are taking just fine care of me; there hasn't been a single argument once." Kuroko said looking over his shoulder again.

The two of them were sitting on his couch, arguing loudly about turning the channel to the game while Kise said it didn't start for another five minutes so he wanted to finish his fashion show. Well they weren't arguing a while ago.

"Your game is starting in five minutes so we're going to watch it right now, show them no mercy." Kuroko told him.

_"I don't know how I'm going to be able to play without you here Tetsuya, ugh I feel like such a mess. Maybe if I suck coach will let me go home."_

"How about some inspiration then? If you don't win you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

_"TETSUYA!... and what do I get if I do win?"_

"I'll break out that outfit I wore last valentine's day."

_"... the ears and everything?"_

"Of course."

_"Sorry Tetsuya, I have to warm up right now. I'll call you back later after the game though, love you!"_

Kuroko laughed over the phone, "love you too Taiga."

"Tetsu! The game is about to start!" Aomine called from the other room.

Kuroko walked in and sat down in the massage chair near the couch. For some reason Kagami got it in his thick skull that all pregnant people in the world needed massage chairs and rushed out to buy one for him... stupid, but comfortable. Extremely comfortable and boy did it really help with his back pains. Kuroko pulled the lever on the side to raise the footrest up and eased back, relaxing as he turned his attention to the TV. Kagami's team were all running out into the court at the moment with huge grins on their faces; Kuroko smiled to himself.

"Did you tell him the good news? Huh? Did yeah? Did yeah?" Kise asked jumping up and down in his seat.

"No, I didn't want to distract him from the game."

"Good thinking, knowing that blockhead and how much he worries about you he would have came all the way back." Aomine snorted.

"Shh guys! The games starting now!" Kise smiled.

"Hold on a second though Ryota, one more thing. You know what would be seriously funny Tetsu?"

Tetsuya turned his attention to his friend and raised an eyebrow. A little more than an hour later the house was filled with cheers and laughter as Kagami's team won. Of course they would have, Tetsuya thought, with a motivation like that. The television was showing the team interviews now from the live game, questioning Kagami's team about their victory.

"Are you going to do it or what Testu?" Aomine asked.

It was when Kagami finally appeared on TV that Kuroko reached for the house phone and started dialing his number.

_"I mean the game was a close call, it could have gone either way and for a second I actually thou- hold on..."_

"He's checking the phone!" Kise giggled.

_"Hold on, it's my fiancee. Hello? What's wrong Tetsuya?"_

"Nothing Taiga, I just thought you should know I went to the doctor and found the sex of the baby the other day. You're having a girl."

Kagami's face was frozen on the TV, his wide eyes, his jaw slowly going slack. All of a sudden the phone he had slipped from his fingers and he was falling backwards, fainting on live television. Aomine and Kise laughed their asses off while Kuroko grinned and rubbed his belly. It was a cruel thing to do, but very funny and worth it to see that face.

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE RECORDING THIS TETSU! PLEASE!" Aomine laughed falling back in his seat.

"Aw, poor Kagamicchi. He's going to be so mad at you Daiki, I think it's only fair that we get you back." Kise grinned.

"Huh? What are you talking about Ryota?" Aomine asked.

"Well just, I'm pregnant! You're going to be a daddy!"

Aomine blinked and proceeded to pass out on the couch. Kise giggled while Kuroko shook his head.

"Now how are we going to get him home?" Kuroko asked.

"Sorry Kurokocchi, I just couldn't resist. You can tell Kagamicchi about this so he won't be as mad at Daiki for before, but we're going to be pregnant buddies! Hooray!"

Kuroko chuckled lightly and shook his head, turning his attention to the television screen as the camera got a close up of his future husband's passed out face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice Strife: Are people still into Kuroko no Basuke? I'm just waiting for the new episodes to come out already. Any Fairy Tail fans? I love Fairy Tail, waiting for that to come out too. Enjoy.**

* * *

_? Kagami  
Sixteen Weeks Old_

* * *

Kuroko wandered around the bookstore looking for the baby section. He didn't want his little boy or girl to come as a surprise, so he was going to study up on everything he had to know. He planned on getting a bunch of baby books from the first few months until at least six or seven years old; that seemed like a safe age for them to not know what they're doing anymore. Kuroko wondered if there were some kid books about babies so Kagami could understand easier. He chuckled to himself as he looked around for the 'BABY' sign above the bookshelves and paused for a moment when she saw a huge giant with purple head peeking from the shelves.

"Murasakibara?" Kuroko asked walking over.

Murasakibara hummed and looked up, "Kuro-chin."

Kuroko looked at the section he was in and widened his eyes a bit; what was his old teammate doing in the baby section holding a baby book about what to expect when you're expecting? Not only was this scene scary, but also wrong since Kuroko didn't spot a single snack on the man.

"What are you doing here? Oh, hello Murasakibara, how are you?" Kuroko asked remembering his manners.

"Hello Kuro-chin, do you know if this is a good book or not? They give me too many options, so troublesome." Murasakibara sighed out.

"You are aware that you're in the baby section, right Murasakibara? And not the cooking?"

"Yeah, I know."

Kuroko waited. Murasakibara looked back at the book and started flipping through the pages before he hummed.

"Oh, Aka-chin might be pregnant. This morning he kicked me out when I asked him why he had such a big appetite. I don't know for sure though, he hasn't talked or told me anything since this morning." Murasakibara explained.

Kuroko hummed and nodded his head, "he might just be sick or maybe he was really hungry this morning, don't you think?" He asked reaching for a book that caught his attention.

"I guess; that's what I was thinking. Then again Aka-chin doesn't like surprises, so I've been thinking up of possible scenarios so that he isn't surprised if he is actually pregnant. I thought buying some books could be a good start and I was going to go to the drug store after to get medicine if he was only sick."

"That's... thinking ahead. I came here to buy some baby books as well, so I don't mind helping you with this."

"You are? Congratulations," Murasakibara cheered unenthusiastically, "hey, think you can do me a favor and come home with me? If Aka-chin is pregnant then maybe talking with you will make him feel better since you know... you're both having kids."

"Sure Murasakibara, I can do that for you."

"Could we also stop for some snacks as well? I just realized he might be hungry, I know I am right now."

"Of course, now let's see. This one looks promising."

* * *

Murasakibara blew a bubble with the gum he was chewing as he shoved his key into the lock; it didn't go in fully. His bubble popped as he tried a different key; still nothing.

"He changed the locks," Murasakibara sighed out, "he must still be mad at me."

Kuroko blinked; was that really necessary? Then again he was forgetting what kind of person Akashi is so maybe this wasn't all that extreme... no, it still was. Kuroko would never go as far as changing the locks if Kagami made him mad. Murasakibara started pounding on the door and ringing the doorbell at the same time. He just accepted it so simply; this must have happened before. Either that or Murasakibara really didn't care at all.

"Aka-chin! Aka-chin!" He yelled out.

There was no response. Murasakibara made a face before sighing and turning back to Kuroko.

"Sorry Kuro-chin, but you're going to have to break in. Let me get the window for you." Murasakibara said walking out on the lawn.

Kuroko blinked again, wondering if he was in the right condition to go climbing through windows. When he saw that it wasn't that high up, not at all actually, he figured it wasn't a problem. Murasakibara seemed like an expert as he picked up a thin wire hidden in the dirt and shoved it through the window, unlocking it before holding it open.

"Here, give Aka-chin these for me; I'm going to get some more snacks. Good luck." Murasakibara said leaving him alone now.

Kuroko sighed lightly as he walked over to the window and placed the bags down inside. He lifted himself up and climbed through, closing the window back up before dusting himself off. It wasn't that hard at all and he didn't feel hurt or strained. Kuroko nodded to himself and picked up the bag Murasakibara got for Akashi, leaving his on the floor since he didn't need it.

"Akashi! Akashi, it's Kuroko!" Kuroko called out.

"Tetsuya," he heard a voice calling.

Kuroko followed the voice and noticed the door cracked open in the bathroom. He knocked twice before walking it, seeing his former basketball captain sitting on the toilet with a pink stick in his hand. Ah yes, Kuroko remembered this moment well.

"Congratulations," he told him.

"This isn't funny, I can't believe this. No matter how many I take it the test it always comes out with a smiley face." Akashi growled throwing the stick in the garbage.

Kuroko spotted about a dozen more in there and went to sit on the edge of the bathtub. Akashi sighed lightly and looked over at his friend, noticing the bag in his hands and wondering what he was doing here.

"I'm pregnant too, as well as Kise if you can believe it or not." Kuroko told him.

This had Akashi snort before he smiled lightly, "congratulations Tetsuya."

"Thank you... it's alright to freak out. I did the same thing as well; I wasn't expecting this baby. There's nothing wrong with getting upset and crying," Kuroko tried to help.

"It's just a surprise. I didn't schedule a baby in my life with Murasakibara, I don't mean to say not with Murasakibara, but just not a baby. I didn't know how to react when I found out;I needed to be sure and figure it out myself." Akashi told him.

"Is that why you kicked Murasakibara out and changed the locks? I'd say that was a bad reaction." Kuroko said.

"Did he call you?"

"No, I ran into him at the bookstore. He got these for you," Kuroko said holding the bag out.

Akashi's eyes narrowed lightly as he grabbed the bag and opened it up. He pulled out three baby books along with boxes of medicines and bags of snacks that he didn't mind eating with his boyfriend.

"When I asked him what he was doing he told me that you might be pregnant and didn't like being surprised so he wanted to make sure you knew everything, even if you weren't pregnant. Just incase you were only sick he got you all different kinds of medicine and he also thought you might be hungry since he usually cooks for you." Kuroko explained.

"That idiot," Akashi said, but there was a small and sincere smile on his face.

Kuroko felt like he wasn't supposed to see that smile and cleared his voice as he stood up.

"Well, I'll be on my way. If there's anything you need Akashi or want to know you can call me, we're in this together after all." Kuroko told him.

"Thanks Tetsu, you can let yourself off."

Kuroko nodded and bowed lightly before heading out. He let himself out just like he was told, quickly getting his own bag filled with books before closing the door behind him. He didn't lock it just in case Murasakibara came back; he didn't want to see his friend attempted to crawl through that thin window like him. On his walk back home Murasakibara crossed his across path again.

"... thanks," Murasakibara told him as he walked back.

Kuroko smiled lightly, "good luck."

The two of them headed home to where they belonged, home. Kagami was waiting for him in the kitchen and greeted him when he came walking in.

"Kuroko, there you are. You know I told you I'd go shopping with you." Kagami frowned.

"You were busy and it wasn't like I went far, just to the bookstore. I ran into Murasakibara there." Kuroko said pulling out his books.

"Really? What was he doing there?" Kagami asked.

"Akashi's pregnant."

Kagami was quiet for a second before he busted out in laughter, "oh my God! I can't believe this! It's going to be a Generation of Miracle Babies soon! Call up Midorima, has he gotten Takao pregnant yet?"

Kuroko smiled lightly and shook his head, "you're an idiot Kagami."


	5. Chapter 5

**Alice Strife: So like this chapter was supposed to go after chapter two, but it didn't. I completely forgot or I didn't update it and updating a different chapter instead, so here is the REAL chapter two. The problem was that this is a big part in the story and then the chapter that was supposed to go here in a sort of sequel to this chapter so here you go! Enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_? Kagami  
Four Weeks Old_

* * *

"Taiga, what on Earth are you doing?"

"What else would you be doing at a store Tetsuya? Buying things." Kagami answered tossing several objects into their basket.

"Do you even know what this does Taiga?" Kuroko asked holding up the last thing he threw in.

"No, but if it's the baby section then that must mean we'll need it down the road? Right?" Kagami reasoned.

"Do you remember what we're doing here Taiga? To go window shopping, look at the items, and see if this store offers registration so our friends can buy them later? Ringing any bells?"

"No need to wait that long, I have enough money to buy everything we need. Pro basketball player, remember?" Kagami turned back and winked, "now put that back in the cart." He said grabbing it back from him.

"We don't even know the sex of the baby yet and you're buying both girl and boy clothes; how does that make sense? I'm only a month pregnant Taiga; we have another eight months to do all this shopping. Where are we even going to put all this stuff?"

Kagami paused and blinked, "good point. I'll call up Aomine and Kise now and have them meet us back at our house to clear out the study. Wait, is that room even big enough? Maybe we should just move into a bigger home?"

Kuroko sighed, finally having enough. He grabbed Kagami's hand and, with all the strength a pregnant man could sum up, started tugging him away from their basket and over to the exit.

"Tetsuya?! What are you doing?! Our things!" Kagami yelled trying to reach back.

"We're leaving Taiga." Kuroko announced.

"We can't- Tetsuya what are you doing?!"

"Taiga, calm down and just listen to me. We're going to be okay."

Kagami froze as Kuroko turned around, gently placing his hands on his cheeks. There was a light smile on his face as he caressed his face lightly and said in a calming voice, "we're going to be just fine, so stop worrying so much. Just take a deep breath and calm down."

Kagami did just that, take a deep breath before exhaling out.

"Better?" Kuroko asked.

"Better." Kagami nodded.

"Good. Now come on, let's go meet up with our friends and inform them about the good news."

"But our things-"

"You are not the only professional basketball player Kagami, let our friends waste their money on us too."

Kagami chuckled a bit, wrapping his arms around Kuroko's waist to pull him in and place a sloppy kiss on his temple. The two of them started walking off before Kagami remembered something. All of a sudden he stopped walking, unwinding himself around Kuroko as he bent down on one knee and pulled out a ring. Kuroko stared, thinking this was all a joke.

"I know I'm not good a big romantic gestures, so I'm just going to come out and say it. Will you marry me Tetsuya?"

"Sure."

Kuroko wasn't big on romantic gestures either, although he did at least try to do them; most of the time Kagami was so dense and oblivious to them all that he stopped trying. Kagami stood up on his knee, grinning widely as he pulled Kuroko into a hug and kissed him right in the middle of the baby section.

"I'm curious though, if I wasn't pregnant would you have proposed to me?"

Kagami frowned, "of course. I've been thinking about for a while now, I had a plan and everything."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, "really? What was it going to be?"

Kagami blushed lightly, "well I was either going to take you out to dinner or make you dinner. Either one, cooking seemed more romantic, but going out to a fancy restaurant seemed like the better choice. After a wonderful evening I was going to talk about how we first met, leading up to this moment and then finally bringing out the ring saying something like, 'you were always behind me as my shadow Tetsuya, but now I want you to walk beside me as my equal, my light, shadow, I didn't think that deep into it. It doesn't matter now, you said yes.

"Well that certainly sounds like you thought deeply about that, so hold on a minute. I want to hear the rest of the speech."

Kagami opened his mouth, but quickly closed it and sighed. "Well I was going to say, we've known each other for a long time Tetsuya, it seemed like a lifetime ago when you challenged me to a match. Back then I was such an arrogant guy, still am, though you've put a handle on it. I knew from the moment I first played you that we had this... connection between us and didn't know what to do about it until we won the Winter Cup together. It was the first moment I wanted to kiss you; I was so embarrassed it took me three months to finally work up the nerves to. And you acted so calmly, so normal that I thought I'd be rejected but then you showed your bright blush and that huge smile and I knew I loved you. These years together have been nothing but pure bliss and I can't help but wish I could have known you sooner so I can spend even more time with you. You were always beside me Tetsuya, even when our paths split you were always beside me in my heart. You were always behind me as my shadow Tetsuya, giving me your endless support, but now I want you to walk beside me instead of behind as my, as my husband. If you'd do me the honors, will you marry me? I promise to always put you first and foremost and always be there to protect you, in good times and bad. You mean so much more than me basketball, than everything else in the world, I love you."

After Kagami finished confessed, Kuroko's whole body seemed to be red. He was forcing down tears because to cry in a store would be embarrassing, how could he not after a speech like that though? Kagami smirked at his effect on the boy and Kuroko took a deep breath before sighing out lightly.

"Why didn't you confess to me like that even after finding out? I could have gone for romantic night out." Kuroko asked.

Kagami blinked, scratching his head, "I don't know really, I could have couldn't I?"

Kuroko sighed and shook his head lightly, "figures. That would have been much too romantic for you to do."

"HEY!"

"Come on Taiga, and in case you were wondering I would have cried at a confession like that and say yes. Anyway, here." Kuroko said holding his hand out.

Kagami smiled and placed the ring on, kissing Kuroko's hand before kissing his lips again.

"If you want we can forget this ever happened and I can try all over again." Kagami asked.

"No, this is fine. I like this, it's just so you."

"And what's that supposed to me?"

"That even though you're a basketball knucklehead, I still love you."

With one final kiss the two of them started walking out of the baby store and towards their favorite fast food restaurant to join their friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alice Strife: So I know that this chapter may seem the same, but it really isn't because I forget to update the last chapter earlier. If you look Kuroko is only four weeks pregnant and this time he's seventeen. Thanks for my reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_? Kagami  
Seventeen Weeks Old_

* * *

"Taiga, remember the conversation we had last time?" Kuroko asked in an exhausted voice.

"I know Tetsuya, I know, but what if someone doesn't buy this? I mean, look at the price! We can just-"

"Taiga." Kuroko warned.

Kagami gave him a longing look, Kuroko's stare would not yield though, so finally he had to give up and scan the item before placing it back on its shelf. Kuroko looked very satisfied with himself while Kagami pouted, pushing their basket down the aisle.

"Bet you no one is going to buy that and we'll have to come back ourselves and buy it at normal price," Kagami muttered under his breath.

Kuroko let out a long sigh and started shaking his head, "I knew I should have done this with Kise."

"And what do you mean by that?" Kagami asked turning back around.

"Well he's a lot more feminine than you, the both of us combined actually, so he would know what we should get our little girl. It's like you've forgotten that we're having a girl Taiga; have you looked at the things you've scanned?"

"What are you talking about?! Our baby girl won't want to play on a mini basketball court? Seriously? We play basketball Tetsuya, she won't be able to play on a full court."

"That's not what I'm- ugh, so what about the clothes then? Or the toys? The shoes?!"

"What's wrong with Nike's?!"

"You didn't scan a single pink pair! All of them you registered don't have the slightest feminine color at all to them!"

"So red, white, and black aren't feminine enough for you? Are you being sexist?"

"This is exactly why Kise needs to be here." Kuroko sighed rubbing the bridge between his eyes.

He wanted to just drop the subject and let him scan whatever he wanted to because this argument was giving him a headache, Kagami still didn't understand though and wanted to know why he rather shop with someone else.

"So are you trying to tell me those bunny dolls you just scanned are feminine and more girly than the BRIGHT RED toy cars I scanned?"

"Did you just not hear the question? Of course they are! They're bunnies and they're cute; name one thing that you've scanned Taiga that has been the slightest bit cute and I will retract all my statements from before."

He remembered scanning bottles, and diapers, and little bibs with funny sayings, but none of them were feminine enough. There was all those toys, the blocks! That weren't in pink, the shoes... all red, white, and black, maybe the clothes? He remembered... Kuroko going through the clothes while he looked in the sports section. Kagami ended up glaring at the floor before he spotted a pink elephant on the shelf right next to him. He reached over and scanned the tag before smirking at his fiance.

"There."

"My point exactly, but don't worry about it. Go ahead and scan whatever you want; we'll save all the boy looking supplies for our next one. Either that or we'll let everyone believe that our baby is a son for the first few years of her life."

Kagami walked away at that statement, planning on ignoring Kuroko for the rest of their time in the store scanning random baby things, until what he said... he replayed it in his head and what he said... it really sank in. His face flustered a little and he slowly turned around, peeking behind his shoulder.

"We're gonna have another?" Kagami asked curiously.

Have a- have a- Kuroko realized what he said and chocked on his spit, clearing his voice, "I meant, no I mean- ugh I didn't- I-I-"

Kagami chuckled slowly as he turned around to face him, a smirk on his face. "I wouldn't mind another if this one isn't that big of a handful. If we have enough maybe we can make the next new generation of miracles all on our own."

"Your jokes aren't funny." Kuroko glared jabbing him in the stomach.

After years of being together Kagami has gotten used to his secret moves and caught his hand, intertwining their fingers together as he stared down at him seriously.

"Who says they're jokes? I wouldn't mind a family of Tetsuya's. Our whole basketball team could be invisible, then again how would they know when we made a score when the referees can't see our team?"

Kuroko blushed brightly and leaned his head down against his chest; giving himself a second before he looked back up with the grandest smile he always saves for special occasions. Hearing Kagami talk about wanting a bigger family must have been one of those occasions. Kagami leaned down and gave him a quick kiss before he whispered in his ear.

"Of course my favorite Tetsuya would be you."

Kuroko's whole face went red and instead of hiding again in Kagami's chest, he ran away instead into a different aisle. Kagami laughed as he followed after him, throwing pink things he spotted on the way in the basket so Kuroko could approve of them.

"Pink, pink, purple! Oye Tetsuya! Purple is a feminine color right?! Tetsuya?!"

Kuroko shook his head and walked over to a certain aisle, standing right in the middle of it waiting for him to catch up. Kagami was chuckling as he strolled the basket down the aisle, raising an eyebrow at why he was just standing there.

"Are we done? Want anything else?" Kagami asked stopping next to him.

"I paused for a different reason, here. I got this for you." Kuroko said pulling out a ring from his pocket.

It was made from a type of black metallic silver, the complete opposite of the bright, light gold ring Kagami gave him. That was the point though. The ring reminded Kuroko of his light, so Kuroko hoped his ring would remind Kagami of his shadow, although he wanted his shadow to come in the light with him.

"It's your ring."

Kagami grinned and kissed Kuroko fully on the lips, placing the ring on his fingers and holding Kuroko's hand so they could see them together.

"This is a good look for us." Kagami grinned.

Kuroko chuckled and nodded, "come on Taiga. Let's hurry up and finish so we can get something to eat."


	7. Chapter 7

**Alice Strife: So cute! Originally I was going to half this chapter, but I thought what the heck and decided to add them both together! If there's anything you want to see with any of the generation of miracles tell me and I'll see if I can write about it, okay? Thanks for reading! Please review!**

* * *

_? Kagami  
Twenty Weeks Old_

* * *

"This is stupid, so stupid. Why not just combine all the baby showers? Seriously?! Why the hell are the three of you pregnant?!" Aomine cursed throwing stupid baby dolls in the basket.

"Daiki, stop being so pissed off all the time. God I pray that our son or daughter doesn't have your temper," Kise frowned at him.

"First Kuroko's, then ours, and then Akashi's! Midorima better not be pregnant because I swear to God if he is; three freaking baby showers! I don't even like kids!"

"Please don't tell our son or daughter that," Kise sighed.

"Well of course I'm going to like our kid, it's other kids that bother me." Aomine mumbled.

Kise smiled lightly and walked around the basket to Aomine, wrapping his arms around his neck as he laid a soft kiss on his lips.

"Come on Daiki, lighten up. I told you I could do the gift shopping myself; I know how cranky you get when we go shopping." Kise told him, stroking the back of his hair with his fingers so he'd calm down.

It worked. Aomine sighed out lightly as he wrapped his arms around Kise's waist, "I don't want you going out on your own; anything could happen to you if you're not careful and knowing you, you aren't careful."

"Aw Daiki, you're actually worrying about me."

"Am I not allowed to worry for my husband and baby maker?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Of course you can, it's just so sweet though. I love you!" Kise grinned pressing their lips together.

Aomine chuckled a little before Kise pulled away, rubbing his fingers across his cheeks.

"Go on, go the sports section or game section, I'll come get you when I'm done," Kise told him.

"It's fine, just hurry up," Aomine mumbled.

"Kise? Aomine?"

The two basketball players turned around and saw their captain standing down the aisle, a basket in his hands as he started walking towards him.

"I'll be checking out the games, hey Akashi, bye Akashi," Aomine said pinching Kise's butt before he left the other way.

"Hey! Daiki! Ugh, hi Akashi. Doing some shopping yourself?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd start on the baby room already; Murasakibara is around here somewhere getting the baby shower supplies... or the snacks." Akashi sighed out, "I hope our child doesn't eat like him."

"Aw Akashicchi I'm sure your baby is going to be cute and adorable and smart and maybe have a small snack fetish."

Akashi smiled a little bit; he peeked inside of Kise's basket and spotted double of nearly every item in there.

"For Kuroko?"

"For you and Kuroko, you haven't registered yet and so I'm just buying everything Kuroko registered for, except for the girl clothes. We don't know what you're having so when you find out make sure you call me, alright?" Kise asked.

"Sure Kise."

"Although I'm hoping for you two to have a girl! Murasakibara would look so adorable with a daughter, could you imagine it? Father and daughter sharing snacks?"

Akashi started imaging and a soft blush appeared on his cheeks as he did; this small little girl with his bright purple hair chewing on a pocky stick as she stared up at him and called him Daddy.

"Have you and Aomine found out yet?" Akashi asked changing the subject.

"No, not yet, at my next Doctor's appointment though we will. I can hardly wait for that to happen; I want a baby girl so badly."

"And what does Aomine want?"

"He could care less, probably a boy though. I'm sure if we had a girl though he'd be happy with her as well." Kise smiled rubbing his small bump.

Akashi hummed and nodded, "looks like we both won't be able to work for a while now."

Kise started laughing, "true, true, but aren't you excited? This is my first time carrying a child and it all feels so weird and new and different. I can't wait to meet my little bundle of joy."

"I understand your feelings and agree about this being weird. I don't think I quite like it," Akashi frowned a little.

"What? That's just because you haven't gotten used to it Akashicchi! Just wait until you finally feel that first kick; you have this beautiful baby growing inside of you filled with your love for Murasakibaracchi and his loved for you. Doesn't that alone make you fall in love with it?"

"You're making several valid points. I hope the offer stands to talk to you as well as Kuroko about... baby things." Akashi asked.

"Of course Akashicchi, all you have to do is call and I'll answer," Kise smiled.

Akashi nodded before clearing his voice, "well it was nice running into you. I should be getting Murasakibara right now."

"Alright, take care Akashicchi! Let's go out for lunch this weekend."

Akashi nodded, "alright. I'll call with the time and date. Bye Kise, say goodbye to Aomine for me."

"Bye Akashicchi, say hello to Murasakibara for me!"

The two pregnant men went their separate ways, Kise smiling as he found Daiki actually in the toys section playing with a robot instead of the game section.

"Yo, Kise! Check this out, let's get this!" Aomine said waving the toy robot in the air.

"For our baby Aomine or for you?" Kise asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well obviously for our baby unless he is a she and then it becomes mine; see? It lights up!" Aomine grinned.

Kise shook his head and walked over, pressing his lips on Aomine's cheek.

"I love you Daiki."

Daiki blushed lightly and turned away, mumbling a quick and quiet love you back before dropping the toy in their basket. He started pushing it instead, one hand wrapped securely around Kise's waist as they continued looking through the toy section.

"Oh, before I forget, we're having lunch with Akashicchi and Murasakibaracchi this weekend."

"What the hell Kise?! Akashi's already crazy! Now with all these hormones he has he's going to be insane!" Aomine complained.

"Well too bad because we're going and that's final."

"I already know you're going to be the mean parent while I'm the fun Dad, giving our kid ice cream and letting him stay up late at night and-"

"How dare you make me be the evil parent Daiki! I don't want to be the mean one!"

"Too late, already been decided because I'm certainly not going to be the rule following one!"

"You're so unbelievable! You're so lucky we're married and I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, love you too dear."

Kise growled and kicked Aomine who laughed and walked it off, ticking Kise's side as they continued down the aisle.

* * *

Kuroko moaned and huddled closer to the body heat, feeling like he was floating on a cloud. A bump in the back of his head work him from that dream along with a silent curseword. Kuroko slowly opened up his eyes and saw the stairs moving higher and higher one by one. It turned into his hallway and then his bedroom before finally turning to Kagami as he watched him lay him down gently on their bed.

"Taiga?" Kuroko yawned.

"Did I wake you? Sorry. I didn't mean to bump your head, you've gotten a lot heavier than before though," Kagami chuckled lightly brushing the hair out of his eyes lightly.

Kuroko blinked again and yawned again, "what happen to everybody?"

"You fell asleep during the last hour; no one seemed to notice until we wondered where you were. Everybody left about a half hour ago since we didn't want to wake you," Kagami explained.

"I didn't get to say goodbye or thank them." Kuroko mumbled.

"I did both for you, now enough talking back. It's time for bed, you've had a really long day today."

"Stay with me."

"There's a mess downstairs thanks to the party and I have to-"

"Please?"

Kuroko reached for him and slowly started tugging him down, Kagami sighing as he moved onto the bed. He laid down next to his lover and wrapped an arm around Kuroko's swollen belly.

"Just until I fall asleep." Kuroko mumbled.

"Alright Tetsuya, sweet dreams."

Kuroko sighed blissfully.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alice Strife: Nothing much. Thanks for the reviews. **

* * *

_Toki Kagami  
Thirty Weeks Old_

* * *

Kuroko sat lazily on the couch, his back propped with pillows, a blanket over him and his rather noticeable baby bump, his husband rubbing his feet, the largest vanilla milkshake Maji Burger had to offer in his hands as he watched an old movie. He was living the life right now and everything was perfect.

"Tetsuya-"

"Keep rubbing." Kuroko commanded before taking another sip of his drink.

Kagami made a face and leaned down, biting one of Kuroko's toes that made him flinch and giggle. He tossed the blanket and sat up, reaching for his husband's hand.

"Here." He whispered leading it to his baby bump.

Kagami stayed still for a second, he felt a small kick against his hand and smiled widely.

"She's kicking." He said.

Kuroko nodded, "She enjoys my feet getting rubbed too."

Kagami laughed loudly at that and leaned down, placing a kiss right on Kuroko's stomach.

"Hello there little one, it's Daddy." Kagami said softly.

Kuroko drank his milkshake, turning his attention back to the TV. Kagami always spoke to his stomach like this and their child always seemed to start kicking really hard when she heard it.

"She really loves your voice." Kuroko said.

"I can tell." Kagami laughed feeling the little kicks, "isn't it about time we start coming up with names?"

"I've already came up with one." Kuroko said.

Kagami looked up, "this is the first I've heard of this, what is it?"

"Her name will start with a T."

Kagami blinked, "Which is?"

Kuroko shrugged, "just a T name."

Kagami sweat dropped and sighed, "why a T?"

"Because my name is Tetsuya Kuroko and yours is Taiga Kagami, T and K. Here name with be T and then Kagami so we can all match."

"I never noticed that, alright than. T, T, T, Tammy? Tina? Tiffany?"

"Are those all American names?"

"Yeah, Japanese though huh? Well um, Tah-toh- Toki?"

Kuroko hummed, "Toki? Toki Kagami? Okay, that's good."

"Just like that?" Kagami asked, sweat dropping.

"Unless you come up with a better one, I like Toki."

Kagami sighed and chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "Toki it is then. Hello Toki, your Mama is a bit of a scatterbrain so lets hope you get Daddy's smarts."

Kuroko rolled his eyes and went back to watching TV, swiping on his milkshake.

* * *

"Kurokocchi! You need exercise, it helps with the baby!" Kise said tugging his arms.

"Toki doesn't need exercise, Toki's just find sitting here with me watching TV." Kuroko said stubbornly.

"Well baby Kiseki wants some exercise, so let's go for a walk!" Kise cheered.

"Really? Kiseki?" Kagami asked in the background.

"He wanted to name the first born since he's having it or something like that and apparently it's a boy, I don't really care. As long as he doesn't cry, whine, and bug me about it he could have named the kid Bakagami for all I cared." Aomine sighed running a hand down his face.

"HEY!" Kagami yelled slamming his hand down on the table.

"Please, please, please, please, please Kurokocchi!" Kise begged shaking his head back and forth.

"Alright Kise, alright. Let me just get a sweater on."

"Hurray! Daiki! Kurokocchi and I are going for a walk! Want to come?!"

How the blonde four month bump had so much energy was beyond Kuroko. He barely had the energy to walk downstairs when he was four months, and now that he was seven Kise wanted him to go for a walk?

"Kise, we already walked here. Why do you want to go for a walk?" Aomine asked irritated.

"Kuroko, are you sure you're up for it?" Kagami asked being by his side in a second.

"Yeah, it's good for the baby." Kuroko repeated as he accepted the held up.

Kagami was racing around the house, getting ready, getting Kuroko's coat, helping him put on his slippers and holding the door open for them. Kise walked out after them with a huge loopy grin on his face at such the cute couple.

"Aw Daiki, are you going to be that worried about me like that?" He asked.

"Tch, hell no."

"Aw, so mean." Kise pouted.

Aomine rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Kise's waist, pulling him closer to him. Kise squealed and kissed Aomine's cheek while he rolled his eyes. In front of them Kuroko walked slowly, Kagami's hand holding his securely. They walked down the streets, towards a park and down the pathway led out for them. Kagami and Aomine argued about their upcoming basketball match while Kise talked to Kuroko about babies.

"I'm hoping Kiseki will look just like me, no offense to Daiki though, I do look cuter though. I won't mind the other ones looking like Daiki though." Kise said.

"Others?" Kuroko hummed.

"Yup! Daiki and I are going to have a basketball team worth of babies! At least ten or eleven!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Aomine yelled, his face as red as a tomato.

Kise giggled, "what? You don't want a lot of children Daiki?" He asked with a cute face.

Aomine took a huge breath and sighed out, "whatever."

"Yippee! A family of Daiki's! Kurokocchi how many kids are you going to have? Maybe our families can face off in matches!" Kise suggested.

"Don't even joke like that Kise." Kuroko said shivering.

"Well I don't know about that Kuroko, obviously Team Kagami would win."

"Ha, Team Kagami my ass. Team Aomine will murder you Bakagami."

Kuroko sighed once again and tried to ignore the conversations all around him, focusing on the flowers and butterflies in front of him. When he blocked everyone else out, Kuroko started enjoying the walk. It was nice having a moment to himself without thinking of the baby or Kagami or others. His thoughts always wandered back home though, especially to Toki when he saw a family of three in the park. A mother, a father, and what looks like their one year old daughter. That was going to be Kagami and him soon.

Kuroko could see it all.

Kagami would be a doubtful father and always be worrying, scared because he wouldn't know what he would be doing. He'd be awkward with Toki at first, but that would be cute. After a few years though all that awkwardness would disappear and he'd be sneaking her cookies before dinner, taking her out to basketball games instead of school and watching his games before doing homework. Kuroko was going to have to be the strict parent, Kagami wasn't going to be one at all. Kuroko couldn't help but smile, his hand moving to his stomach.

"What's up Tetsuya?" Kagami asked wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm just thinking about what kind of father you'll be." Kuroko answered truthfully.

Kagami froze, blinking softly, "and what kind would I be."

"The awkward, overprotective, but deeply loving father. You're going to be a great dad Kagami, I have no doubt in my mind about that."

Kagami smiled and leaned down, pressing their lips together.

"Aw, now why can't we be that affectionate Daiki?" Kise asked clinging to his husband.

"We are, in bed." Daiki answered rubbing his neck.

"DAIKI! PERVERT! I HOPE OUR SON DOESN'T INHEREIT ANYTHING FROM YOU!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Alice Strife: So like you know I've been putting the weeks of how old she is? Now that she's born that automatically goes to zero right? Or would she still be nine months old? Am I technically 17? Or 17 and 9 months? You never really wonder about these things until you're writing and wondering about them.**

* * *

_Toki Kagami_

* * *

Kuroko sat at the dining room table all alone, looking over bills and letters that came in the mail today. He got bored after a while and looked up, staring around the kitchen. He was so used to it being how it always was after living here for so long, and it felt strange seeing the differences. There was a baby high chair in the corner of the kitchen, an expensive brand new high chair that Kuroko couldn't believe he received as a present. Over where the sink was there were baby bottles lined up shiny and clean; inside the cabinets was baby food and formulas for their daughter. There were baby proofs all over the drawers and cute little baby bibs on the table that Kagami has yet to find a place to put them.

Kuroko wondered what else had changed inside of his house and stood up, leaving the kitchen. He walked into the living room and noticed that their bookcase will now completely filled with basketball magazines and baby books for the first ten years of a child's life. Small toys were around the room in neat places, balls and strollers in the closet. Kuroko walked upstairs next and walked into the baby room, it filled to the brink with toys and clothes all from their friends. There was a crib, a walker, a rocking chair, dozens of children books, night lights; the only thing missing was a pony.

Kuroko chuckled to himself as he walked over to their bedroom, spying a crib here as well. He didn't want Toki to sleep the first few nights without his careful eye on her; she'd be sleeping with them for the first few months of her birth. Kuroko walked over and touched the crib, smiling lightly. He rubbed his eight month belly with care.

"You're going to be taken care of Toki." He whispered.

As if she heard and understood him, Toki started kicking lightly. Kuroko smiled and walked over to bed, finding himself slightly tired. He laid down and rested, his eyes drifting close. He dreamed of meeting her. This small girl with feisty red hair and bright blue eyes smiling at him. It was a beautiful dream as Kuroko played with his daughter.

When he woke up the room was dark. Kuroko blinked and felt his stomach.

"TAIGA!" He yelled out.

It sounded like an elephant running through the house with the speed Kagami tried to make his way to him. It was a relief that Kagami was back home. His fiance slammed their bedroom door opened and stared wide eyes at Kuroko.

"What is it?!" He asked in a panic.

"It feels like my water just broke, I need help to the hospital."

Kagami's brain went into overload, "she's coming?! Now?!"

Kuroko smiled lightly, "yeah, she's coming."

* * *

"So? Where is the little brat?" Aomine asked.

"Shut up Daiki! But yeah, where is she Kagamicchi?" Kise asked.

"Testu is fine, right? That was a short birth, I'm worried." Moimoi said biting her fingernails.

"Can babies eat candy?" Murasakibara asked.

"We've been over this before Murasakibara, no they can not." Akashi answered.

"Oh... ours will be able to though, right Aki-chi?"

Akashi sighed and pinched the bridges of his nose.

"Where is this child? Some of us have things to do." Midorima asked pushing his glasses up.

Kagami ignored all of them as he stared through the glass window of the nursery. There were dozens of babies there, none of them his though. The space that said 'Toki Kagami' was empty and Kagami was waiting, along with all of his friends, for it to be filled. Finally, a nurse walked inside the room holding a pink blanket in hand. She looked up and recognized the father, smiling at him. She walked over to the window and pulled the blanket off of the child's head.

There, in her arms, was Kagami's daughter. She was small and pale, Kuroko's color, along with his bright blue patch of hair on her head. Kise gasped, Aomine laughed, Satsuki fawned, Murasakibara and Akashi hummed, while Midorima said nothing. Kagami though, he was speechless.

"She looks just like him!" Moimoi cheered.

Her voice must have been very loud, because Toki moved and opened up her eyes. The first thing she saw was her daddy, how was smiling lightly with his hand against the wall.

"She's my daughter." He whispered then waved at her, "hello Toki."

Icy blue eyes stared at him before closing back, Toki yawning. The nurse giggled and placed Toki in her bed, pointing to the door as she wanted to talk to Kagami before leaving the room.

"Congrats, you have a mini Kuroko." Aomine said patting his back.

"She's so adorable Kagami! Congrats!" Moimoi cheered.

All around him he was congratulated and hugged, patted on the back, smiled at. Kagami watched his daughter sleep though, it finally getting through his head.

He was a father now.

* * *

"In my dreams she looked exactly like you Taiga." Kuroko said rocking her softly side to side.

"She's perfect Tetsuya, I wouldn't change a single thing about her." Kagami smiled fondly.

Toki made a soft noise, catching the two adults attention. She laid fast asleep in one of her father's arms, the picture of innocence in every way. Looking back that was a short eight month, but it sure did have its ups and down, laughs and jokes.

"Now that she's born, do you want to have our wedding?" Kagami asked.

"Let me work off my baby fat first." Kuroko pouted.

Kagami laughed loudly, waking up young Toki. Kuroko shushed him and Kagami apologized, rubbing the tears from his eyes as he stared right into his daughter's icy blue eyes.

"Hello little one." He chuckled.

Toki blinked softly as her eyes scanned the room, her father's figure being the brightest thing in it that attracted her.

"She's too perfect." Kagami muttered.

"Hopefully our next one will resemble you." Kuroko said.

Kagami started laughing again, "we just had this one and you're already talking about having another?"

"Of course, I at least want two. One girl and one boy."

Kagami smirked darkly and leaned over, "well with the way we go at it I wouldn't be surprised if we had more than a dozen." He whispered nibbling on his earlobe.

Kuroko shivered and shooed him away, "not in front of little Toki."

"Okay, okay, you should know our friends are outside waiting to meet the newest generation of miracle."

"A few more minutes, I want to enjoy this with you for a few more minutes longer." Kuroko said brushing Toki's hair.

Kagami nodded and wrapped an arm around Kuroko, pulling him close as the two watched over their daughter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alice Strife: I really like this couple, I don't see a lot of fanfictions about it though and I haven't been writing many chapters either, so here you go!**

* * *

_Toki Kagami_

* * *

"And this right here is strawberry flavored pocky, your Mama's favorite, and here's green tea flavored which isn't really a favorite, but still good, and coffee flavored which tastes nice while drinking milk and-"

"Murasakibara, enough." Akashi ordered.

Murasakibara frowned as he looked up at Akashi with an irritated expression on his face. He leaned up from talking to his belly and hovered over his husband, tilting his head as he stared right at him.

"What's the matter? I was simply talking to our daughter." Murasakibara asked.

"No, you were naming snacks and it was really getting annoying." Akashi mumbled.

Murasakibara shrugged and leaned back down on the couch, moving the snacks and pushing them on the floor as he laid his head down in Akashi's lap.

"Your Mama gets irritated very easy little one, but don't worry. I always have an emergency box of strawberry pocky on me to calm him down. If he goes through that though then you're own your own; hopefully you'll be so cute he'll eat you up instead." Murasakibara said stroking Akashi's stomach.

Akashi tried concentrating on the TV and even turned the volume up, he could not stop listening to his husband's conversation though with their baby. Some parts were cute, some annoying, and some not making any sense at all. There was one slight thing that annoyed Akashi though, really annoyed him that Murasakibara kept calling him.

"Why am I Mama?" Akashi finally voiced.

Murasakibara hummed, "huh?"

"Why do you keep calling me Mama?"

"Because that's what you are Aki-chi."

"I am not going to be the mother, but the father that provides for the family." Akashi narrowed his eyes.

Well Murasakibara wasn't going to be the mother either since he was the father. He couldn't be a mother because he was more like a father while Akashi was like a mother, cute, short. Murasakibara couldn't tell his husband those reasons though.

"Don't you cook for us?" Murasakibara asked.

Akashi huffed, "you're point?"

"And clean? And take care of the house? Sure you work, but don't I as well?" Murasakibara asked leaning forward.

He started hovering over Akashi, his eyes a dangerous color as his lips started hovering over his neck.

"Weren't I the one who made the first move for us? Aren't I the one who gives it to you every time you beg? Wasn't I the one who put the baby inside of you?" He whispered, nibbling on Akashi's ear like it was a piece of candy.

Words failed Akashi as he shivered and placed his hand against Murasakibara's chest, clenching his fingers into his shirt.

"I think that makes you the Mama Aki-chin, but don't worry. I'll make sure our daughter knows that you rule this household, Mama," Murasakibara licked up his neck.

Akashi pulled Murasakibara's shirt down and crushed their lips together, Murasakibara having a large grin as he desperately kissed him back. There was a glare on his husband's face when they parted, his red eyes lowered dangerously.

"If I don't like it then you're going to be Mama." He growled.

"I'd say you like being called that very much, don't you Mama?" Murasakibara chuckled before kissing him again.

There was a kick between the two of them making Murasakibara pull away for a second, laughing even harder.

"And I say our little daughter likes it as well."

"Sit back down Murasakibara, I can't see the TV." Akashi said getting over him.

Murasakibara did as told and laid back down on Akashi's lap, rubbing his hand over his belly again.

"Mama and Dada love you pudding... Aka-chi-"

"We're not calling her pudding."

Murasakibara pouted and sighed, "our daughter is going to grow up with two different names."

"Don't you dare Murasakibara."

"Pudding, pudding, pudding, pudding," Murasakibara whispered poking at his stomach.

Akashi smiled lightly hearing this, though quickly hid it before he could notice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alice Strife: Okay I think I'm going to do a time skip in the next chapter because I'm getting tired of them being pregnant and babies, although I haven't really written much about baby Toki Kagami after she was born. I'm trying to settle in with everyone else though so here's the newest chapter, hope you enjoy, I absolutely love Kise and Aomine. They couldn't have set them up better for us to ship together.**

* * *

_Toki Kagami_

* * *

Aomine... Aomine was a little bit at a lost. He was a father now, and that was a great feeling, the greatest feeling he's ever felt before. Even before becoming a basketball player, before becoming a husband, before becoming a professional, becoming a father topped all of that completely. There was no comparison at all. When Kise had pushed out their little bundle of joy, six pounds, eight ounces, golden blonde hair with the brightest blue eyes Aomine had ever seen... he cried.

He would later deny that to Kise, but he really did cry at the sight of his little son. Kiseki Aomine. He got used to the name after hearing his spouse say it all the time and seeing on how much Kiseki looked like Kise, practically the spitting image, Aomine thought of it as fair. First Kuroko's kid looking just like him, then his kid looking just like Kise. Aomine hoped and feared Akashi's kid wouldn't look just like him; having a second Akashi in the world would be hell.

Back to him being lost though; Aomine was all alone in their house watching baby Kiseki all... by... himself. He's never been alone with his son before, his mom, Kise's mom, Kise's sisters, or Kise always being here with him. Having Kiseki took more out of Kise than they thought it would and he was currently at the hospital getting check ups. It wasn't safe for the baby to go back there, with all the diseases and illnesses and what not and with Kise being paranoid as hell, and their families were all busy at the moment. When Aomine considered calling a baby sitting, Kise just laughed at him. Their child was only two weeks old, how much trouble could he be? Kise had asked him.

And it wasn't their child though that was the trouble; what was really scaring Aomine was that... what if he messed up? Or did something wrong? What if he accidentally hurt their son? Aomine couldn't live with himself if anything like that happened. Kise was the mother, he was a natural with their son, while Aomine... he was a knucklehead.

"Kiseki, please just stay sleeping until your mother comes home," Aomine whispered pulling the blanket up so it was covering him again.

Baby Kiseki continued to snooze and Aomine watched him sleep before he got pretty bored. He pulled up a chair and started going through his phone, checking out scores from the latest games and watching matches that were on right now on mute. He could have left and go do something else inside of his house, but he was scared. What if the baby monitor broke? What if he didn't hear it since he was so absorbed into something else? The possibilities were endless so Aomine decided that staying here was the safest.

So he stayed.

About an hour or so later Aomine got hungry. He yawned to himself and got up from his chair, checking if the baby monitor was on and grabbed the other one to take with him down to the kitchen. He paused seeing Kiseki's eyes wide open, his bright blue eyes just staring up at the world then at him.

"Ah- how long have you been up?" Aomine asked him.

Kiseki was such a quiet baby, luckily for Aomine. He didn't mind him looking like Kise, but if started yapping and screaming like him too Aomine would have to kill himself. Yet again, the world did not need two Akashi's or two Kise's.

Kiseki didn't say anything as he stared at his father. He didn't reach his arms up to get picked up nor turn his head away to something more interesting. Aomine gulped and scratched the back of his head as he put the baby monitor back on the table. He leaned down and picked up Kiseki, holding him gently and carefully in his arms.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," Aomine teased a little.

Kiseki looked at his father and stretched his arms out this time, clinging to his neck and wrapping his arms around him. Aomine flinched lightly before a smile appeared on his face; he held Kiseki against him and started making their way out of his room.

"You know, you're a really good boy. I was expecting you to be crying and pulling my hair and just crapping everywhere, but you're really good. Aren't you Kiseki?" He asked making small talk.

Kiseki just sucked on his pacifier.

Aomine walked into the kitchen and gently placed Kiseki in his high chair, the small baby tumbling his head down as he found it hard to sit up. Aomine laughed as he helped him back up, waiting until he was settled before he started making himself a sandwich.

Five minutes later he was sitting down next to his son, eating, staring as he watched him eat. His eyes were all sparkling and Aomine raised an eyebrow, looking at his sandwich.

"What? Are you hungry?"

He stood up and washed his hands, looking for the bottle of milk Kise had prepared for him. He placed it in front of Kiseki when he found it and went back to his seat. Kiseki stared at the bottle and glared for a second. No, this wasn't how he eats. He smacked the bottle off the high chair and laughed when if fell on the floor.

"Dammit! Kiseki!" Aomine yelled picking it back up.

He placed it there and Kiseki glared at him this time, smacking it again. Aomine growled out in frustration.

"Your Mom's not here to feed you, so this is how you need to eat Kiseki!" Aomine yelled slamming the bottle on the table.

Kiseki made small noises as he stretched his hands out to his father; Aomine reluctantly picked him up after wiping his hands off and then Kiseki spat out his pacifier.

"What? You want me to feed you?" Aomine asked picking up the bottle.

This time his son ate it and then Aomine realized... he was a spoiled brat. He's always had someone to feed him and never once held the bottle for himself. Aomine was going to have to fix that soon, maybe make Kise do it actually because that sounded like a headache.

With both his hands occupied Aomine wasn't able to finish his sandwich. Kiseki drank until he was full, Aomine doing a little dance as he patted his back for him to burp.

"Alright, let's see... it's two right now. Kise said he'd be home by three... one more hour of us together..." Aomine hummed lowly.

He walked back upstairs to Kiseki's room, placing him back in his crib and hoping he'd take another nap. Kiseki started crying though and wanted out, kicking his cage.

"Alright, alright, we'll play." Aomine growled getting him out.

He sat on the floor and placed Kiseki there too, watching him tumble over. He didn't do anything as he watched his son move like a turtle on its back; he was teaching his son independence right now. When Kiseki was finally able to get on his front, he attempted to crawl but ultimately looked like he was swimming on land.

"Here, play with these," Aomine said pushing over some blocks and balls towards him.

Kiseki picked them up one at a time, throwing some while he smashed others. When he started trying to eat them Aomine laughed hard; he yelled out when his son tossed a block at his head though.

"Kiseki!"

Kiseki was attracted to the bright orange ball in front of him and reached for it. He started crying as he wasn't able to grab it, Aomine staring as he pushed the miniature basketball towards his son.

"Like the ball?"

Kiseki giggled and rolled onto his back, holding the ball above him in the light. Aomine smiled brightly, couldn't being more proud of his son.

"That's called a basketball; basket-ball. That's what your Daddy and your Mommy play for a living. Not on the same team of course, because your Daddy wouldn't be able to keep his hands off your Mommy if we did. Also, Daddy likes reminding Mommy just who exactly is the better player." Aomine said in a light voice.

He played ball with Kiseki for the rest of the hour, tossing it gently at him, rolling the ball, teaching him not to try and eat it. When Kise finally came home he was quiet, believing that the house was so quiet because Kiseki was taking a nap. He sneaked up the stairs and towards the baby room, gasping lightly as he saw Aomine passed out on the floor, Kiseki curled up against him with a basketball in his hands.

Kise blushed and hugged himself at the cute poise, took plenty of pictures, before dropping his things and curling up next to Aomine too. When he finally woke up Aomine felt pressure all over him. He looked over at Kiseki and sighed in relief that he was fine, then over to his left as he spotted Kise sleeping on his shoulder.

When did he get there? Aomine shrugged and stretched his neck out, kissing Kise gently on the head before falling right back asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alice Strife: Took a long time, but here it is! My updates are going to be late now because I've pretty busy, so enjoy this one. Sorry about that folks.**

* * *

_Toki Kagami_

* * *

It was sunny and bright outside, waking up a little seven year old as the sun leaked in through her window and landed directly in her eyes. She tried squeezing them close, hanging onto her dreams of dancing bears and cupcakes, but the birds chirping merrily finally woke her up.

She yawned loudly and tucked her teddy bear under her arm, rubbing her eyes as she looked around her room. She was awake now, and she was hungry, and anytime she got hungry there was only one person she could go to for food- well, delicious food.

She got up out of bed and headed towards the door, pushing it open and running down the halls. She opened her parents door and walked right in, spotting her Mommy and Daddy sleeping in their bed. With a bright grin she ran over to the bed and jumped right on top of her Daddy.

"Daddy! Daddy! Time to wake up Daddy!"

Kagami felt himself getting slapped across the face over and over again, but these were light slaps like little tickles. He moaned out a little and turned his head away.

"Daddy I'm hungry! Make me breakfast! Breakfast!"

"Have your mother do it." Kagami moaned rolling around in his bed.

"Mommy can't cook though! Please Daddy? I'm hungry! I'm hungry!" She wined jumping on top of him, "I want pancakes! And waffles! And sausage! And berries! And toast!"

Toki started crying out, rolling around in the bed as she swung her arms up and down hitting Kagami several times in the back along with Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, do something about this." Kagami growled pulling the pillow over his head.

"She's your daughter before noon, it's nine right now." Kuroko told him.

Kagami groaned out loud, hating his husband right now. He let out an "oof!" when little seven year old Toki jumped onto his chest again, glaring right at his face and then into his eyes when Kagami finally opened them.

"I'm hungry Daddy." She pouted.

Kagami frowned, "alright, alright, I'm up!" He yelled.

Toki jumped off and cheered, running out of the room screaming breakfast over and over again. Kagami leaned up and scratched the back of his head, shooting a glare at Kuroko before pushing him off the bed as he got up.

"AH!" Kuroko yelled.

"Learn how to cook." Kagami mumbled as he got up.

"Our daughter loves you more, you should be happy." Kuroko mumbled crawling back onto bed.

"Whatever." Kagami yawned walking out of the room.

Kuroko watched him with one eye open, a smile on his face, before closing it back and falling back asleep. Kagami continued to yawn as he walked downstairs, scratching his back as he started walking into the kitchen where his hyper seven year old was running around setting utensils and ingredients on the counter.

"Toki, there are easier ways to wake up Daddy, you know that right?" Kagami asked.

"Mommy says that's the most effective way and she's right! One time Daddy I tried pushing you awake, but you continued to snore and snore and snore." Toki said placing eggs and milk on the table.

The milk carton tumbled over and Kagami reached out to catch it, sighing as he placed it back on the counter. He glared down at Toki who was pushing a chair to the counter, climbing up it and sitting there with a bright smile on her face. Kagami sighed and reached to ruffle her hair before rolling up his sleeves.

"Alright, I see mix so are we making pancakes or waffles?" He asked.

"Waffles!" Toki cheered.

"Waffles sound delicious. Now let's see, we'll be needing three eggs."

"Right!"

* * *

About an hour later Kuroko finally woke up and started making his way downstairs. His hair was crazy, his clothes all wrinkled, he didn't bother with any of them though as he went to search for his family. Passing by the kitchen his saw a mess in there, as usual, and in the dining room he spotted his daughter and husband chowing down on breakfast.

Toki may have looked like him, but she got all of her habits from Kagami definetely. Her face was crazy covered in whip cream and syrup and berry juice. Kuroko sighed a little and made himself present, walking over to Toki and picking up a napkin from the table. He started wiping her face off and Toki giggled, looking up at him.

"Good morning Mommy!"

"Good morning baby," Kuroko said kissing the top of her head.

"Morning Tetsuya, your plate is right here." Kagami greeted pushing out his chair with his food.

"Thanks Taiga." Kuroko said kissing him on the lips.

Kuroko sat down and the Kagami family was complete, all them of sitting down together and eating breakfast like a families do. At the end while Kuroko and Kagami cleaned up the dishes and kitchen, Toki was laughing and running around the room playing with Tetsuya #2.

"Daddy! Mommy! Can we walk #2 today?" Toki laughed when #2 licked her cheek.

"Sure Toki, get dressed and we'll go right after we are finished cleaning." Kuroko told her.

"Hooray!" Toki cheered running upstairs.

"Up for a walk Taigi?" Kuroko asked looking over at him.

"I'm up for anything with you two," Kagami smirked then bent down and pressed their lips together.

"Love you Tetsuya.

"Love you too Taiga.


	13. Chapter 13

_Toki Kagami_

* * *

"Toki, not so far now!" Kuroko called out.

"It's not my fault Mommy, Kuroko #2 is carrying me away." Toki laughed running alongside him.

"I'm so happy I never have to walk that dog ever again." Kagami sighed out in relief.

"What are you talking about? I thought you were okay with #2?" Kuroko asked.

"I am okay with him and I do like him, I still don't like dogs though."

Kuroko shoved his elbow into Kagami's ribs and rolled his eyes, ignoring his husband as he groaned.

"That was uncalled for."

"A lot of things are uncalled for."

Kagami chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Kuroko's waist, pulling him into him as they enjoyed their family walk.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look! It's Uncle Kise and Uncle Aomine! And it's Kiseki! Good morning Kiseki!" Toki cheered waving her hand like crazy.

"What are the chances?" Kagami sighed.

Kuroko chuckled as he went to catch up with their daughter. Kise gasped seeing a mini version of Kuroko, Kuroko #3 some would call, and started cheering when she reached him.

"AW! LITTLE TOKICCHI, YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE THIS MORNING!" He fawned.

"Thank you Uncle Kise, hi Uncle Aomine."

Aomine looked down at the small pipsqueak and groaned out a hi, flinching as the little girl on his shoulders started pulling his hair as she squealed from #2 barking as he licked Kiseki's hand.

"Dammit, Ryota can you control Ami?" Aomine growled.

"Aw, is Ami scared of the little doggy? There's no need, #2 is a nice doggy." Kise giggled reached for his darling little angel.

"Doggy, scary." Ami frowned.

"Doggy's nice though, see." Kise said placing her on the ground.

Ami hid behind Kise's leg, Kiseki chucking as he tugged #2 over to her.

"See sister? #2 is nice." Kiseki said grabbing her hand.

#2 sniffed Ami's hand before licking it, Ami giggling as she started petting him.

"Dad can we get a dog?" Kiseki asked looking up as his father.

"No." Aomine said straight up.

"Aw, Mommy!"

"We'll talk about it dear." Kise promised.

"Hooray!"

"You just had to walk your dog so early in the morning did you Kagami?" Aomine growled.

"You don't own the streets Aomine! I can walk my dog whenever I want to!" Kagami argued.

"Good morning Aomine family." Kuroko bowed.

"Kuroko! It's been a while, how I've missed you." Kise smiled hugging him.

It was a little hard wrapping his arms back around Kise; when he pulled apart Kuroko cleared his throat.

"I see you and Aomine have been busy; here I thought he didn't like kids." Kuroko said.

Kise chuckled as he rubbed his pregnant belly, "we're having twins this time too. Aomine is thrilled."

"Yeah, thrilled." Aomine mumbled and flinched again as Ami squealed loudly.

"See? Told you, one more girl and one more boy. Hopefully we'll finally get one that looks like Aomine." Kise laughed.

Kiseki looked like the spitting image of Kise, blonde hair, blue eyes, while little Ami was the same, but with dark skin just like her father. Aomine sighed as he picked up his daughter away from #2, placing her back on his shoulders while Kiseki went back to patting him.

"You have to come over this weekend, okay Kuroko? I'll cook and everything, all on me." Kise said.

"Sure, although my diet has been a little upset lately. Nothing with fish please, or cheese." Kuroko wiggled his nose.

"Deal, I'll call you later for more information. Come on Kiseki, time to go. Good bye Kagami family." Kise waved.

"Bye Uncle's Kagami and Kuroko! Bye #2! Bye Toki!" Kiseki waved as his mother pulled him away.

"Bye, bye," Ami repeated waving her hand as well.

"See you later Bakagami," Aomine chuckled walking off.

"Same to you," Kagami chuckled.

"BYE! BYE!" Toki waved like crazy, even when they were out of sight.

"Mommy, how come I don't have a little sister like Kiseki does?" Toki pouted when she looked back up at her parents.

"Because you were hard enough to handle by yourself," Kagami laughed picking her up.

"That's mean Daddy!" Toki yelled hitting the top of his head.

"Don't worry Toki, you will soon. A little brother in fact."

"Really?!" Toki asked, her eyes sparkling up.

Kagami was surprised as well, his eyes furrowing though instead, "really Kuroko? You want try and have another one?"

They've talked about it before, but they've been putting it off with Kuroko finally having a career of his own and Kagami's basketball career taking off again to even higher heights. They just forgot about the conversation with Toki always on their mind. But now that Kuroko was talking about it, Kagami started thinking about having another little child around.

"Not try, it's already been done. I was thinking maybe Taichi for his name, we could nickname him Tai."

Kagami nearly fainted hearing the news while Toki cheered, #2 howling along with her.

"HOORAY! LITTLE BROTHER! LITTLE BROTHER! I'M GOING TO BE THE BEST BIG SISTER EVER!"

"Te-te-te-te-" Kagami kept stuttering.

"I bet you will Toki, come along now. Let's finish our walk. Taiga? Taiga, we're leaving." Kuroko called out.

Kagami was paralyzed for a little bit longer before he just screamed out, "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"


	14. Chapter 14

_Toki Kagami_

* * *

"Mommy, how come Ami is so cute?" Kiseki asked helping her get dressed.

"Because your Mommy is super cute, so of course you guys would get my cuteness too. Don't worry Kiseki, you're cute too, and handsome." Kise chuckled putting on her shoes.

"Cute, cute, Kiseki cute," Ami started giggling.

"Not as cute as you Ami," Kiseki laughed helping her up, "okay Mommy! We're all ready for school now!" Kiseki cheered shooting his hands up.

"School, school!" Ami cheered with him.

"Thanks for the help Kiseki, why don't you and Ami go downstairs and grab your backpacks? I'll be right behind you," Kise said picking up the small messes in Ami's room.

"Yes Mommy," Kiseki said grabbing Ami's hands.

He started walking with her downstairs, Kise following after a few minutes later. He picked up his coat from the couch and put it on, going into the kitchen to grab the school lunches before meeting his children at the door.

"One for Kiseki," Kise said.

"Thanks Mommy," Kiseki said placing it in his bag.

"And one for Ami," He said handing her a lunch box.

"Thanks Mommy," Ami cheered waving hers around.

"Bags, lunches, jackets, I think we're ready to go. Time for school Aomine family!"

"Hooray!" His children cheered.

"I think you're forgetting one thing."

Kise turned around and saw Aomine walking down the stairs, yawning loudly as he came down dressed in his pajamas with a jacket on.

"Daiki, I was going to let you sleep in." Kise pouted.

"And let you handle my four kids all on your own? Ha, very funny. Let's go everyone." Aomine yawned again putting on his shoes.

He opened up the door and walked out, his two kids falling after him along with Kise. There was a bright smile on his face as held onto his hand, Kiseki and Ami walking ahead of them holding hands.

"You've been pregnant two times before Kise, I thought you would know by now I don't want you going anywhere without me." Aomine told him.

"It was just down the street to the school and I know you had a rough night putting Ami to bed so I wanted to give you some sleep."

"Thanks, but from now on you sleep in. I'll take the kids to school in the morning. Kiseki! Watch out for the street!" Aomine yelled out.

"I know Dad! We must always look both ways before crossing the street Ami just in case for cars." Kiseki told his little sister.

"Right!" Ami giggled nodding her head.

"How can you do that when the alarm never wakes you? I don't even know how you got up earlier."

"How couldn't I with Ami's screaming? Just have her wake me up every morning and I'll be sure to get up." Aomine said.

Kise started laughing, wincing lightly when he felt his twins start kicking. Aomine looked down at him and squeezed his hand.

"Bacon and Eggs causing you trouble this morning?" He teased.

"Daiki! For the last time we're not naming them after food! So stop coming up with names like that!" Kise pouted and yelled out at him.

"You said I could name them this time; I like Bacon and Eggs, the breakfast and the name."

"Ugh, you're impossible!"

Aomine grinned as Kise rolled his eyes, the two of them catching up with their kids. They stopped in front of the school gates and Kise went to hug and kiss them goodbye.

"Have a great day at school you two, Mommy will be here to pick you up and then we'll go out for some ice cream!" He cheered.

"Really?!" Kiseki eyes sparkled.

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" Ami cheered.

"Yup, it's a promise. Now don't be late you two." Kise said shooing them away.

"Bye Mommy, bye Dad." Kiseki waved grabbing onto Ami's hand again.

"Bye Mama, Dada," Ami waved.

"Oye, Kiseki-"

"I know Dad, watch out for Ami."

Aomine nodded at him and watched his children walk into school.

"We raised him well, ready to head back now?" Kise asked.

"Yup, right back to bed. Come on," Aomine yawned turning them back around.

It was a peaceful walk together until near the end, when they were about one block away from their house. Aomine suddenly said something that had Kise stop and pause.

"Ringo and Nashi."

"I'm pretty sure we have apples at home, but I'm not sure about pears. I'll go buy some next time we go out to the store."

"No, for names. Ringo for a girl, Nashi for a boy."

Kise pouted as he looked up at him, "I thought I said no food?"

Aomine was about to say something, but Kise interrupted him.

"But these can be an exception because not only do they sound delicious, but simply adorable to!"

Aomine chuckled, "now that we're talking about it, I could really go for an apple right now."


	15. Chapter 15

_Toki Kagami_

* * *

Music flooded through the house, the beautiful melodies of a violin playing. It had been playing for quite a while now uninterrupted; the only thing that could be heard in the house its mesmerizing notes.

That wasn't right.

Akashi stopped his bow and opened up his eyes, turning his head to the open door. There was no TV playing in the background, no sounds of cooking in the kitchen or giggles or words of laughter and conversations. There wasn't any crying either; there was nothing. Did his husband take the children out? No, Murasakibara always told him before leaving the house.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Akashi placed his violin down and headed out of the music room. He checked the living room and kitchen first, those two places being the most likely. Nothing was on, it was empty and quiet.

"Murasakibara!" Akashi yelled out loudly.

No response.

"Ayame!"

He heard giggles calling her name. So they were still inside of the house, but hiding? Was this a game? Akashi sighed and pinched the bridge between his eyes. Hide and seek, huh? He remembered the last time she tried to play that with him; he hadn't played and she went crying to her father about it. Akashi didn't want to repeat that again and began his search. He was hating how he lived in a two story house now with many, many rooms and so many places to hide in.

"Ayame? Ayame?!" He called out again, hoping to hear her giggle once more.

Murasakibara must have been with her though because she wasn't laughing anymore. Akashi went inside of the library and looked around. He heard a soft sound and started walking over to his desk, pulling out his chair. Underneath his desk he saw Akane sitting there looking beautiful with her shiny short red hair and shining red eyes, chewing on her chew toy. When she saw her Mommy she stared reaching out for him.

"I'm going to kill you Murasakibara for leaving her all alone." Akashi growled picking her up.

"I didn't leave her all alone." A voice said.

Akashi turned and saw Murasakibara come out of his hiding spot from behind the curtains, a pocky in his mouth.

"Akane wanted to hide to so I let her, she found that place all by herself didn't you cutie?" He asked poking at her cheek.

Akane started cooing and Akashi glared at his husband.

"What's going on?"

"Ayame wanted to play with you, so we're playing. Here, you still have to find her." Murasakibara said taking Akane from his hands.

"This is a waste of time," Akashi sighed.

"Playing with our daughter is a waste of time?" Murasakibara asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No- I didn't mean it like that."

"Then finish the game and go find her." Murasakibara told him.

Akashi took a deep breath and left the library, his husband following after. When he looked all over the first floor he headed up for the second, searching her room first. She wasn't under the bed, in the closet, nowhere.

"Can I get a hint?" Akashi asked, this game going on long enough.

Murasakibara shrugged, "where do you think she would hide?"

Akashi blinked once and then he suddenly knew where. He got up off the floor and headed towards their room, walking into the back of the closet and opening the secret compartment that led to his husband's secret snack room. There, sitting on the floor surrounded by snacks, was their eldest daughter with chocolate all over her face.

"Mommy!" She yelled out, her eyes lighting up, "you found me!"

"Yes, it seems I've won this game." Akashi told her.

Ayame started giggling as she stood up and hugged her Mommy, rubbing her face all over his shirt most likely staining it with her messiness.

"You found me, you found me." She sang.

Akashi patted her head lightly and ran his fingers through her bright purple hair. Kise screwed him over wishing on him a child who looked exactly like Murasakibara except cuter. That's exactly what Ayame was, the spitting image of her father but 1000 times cuter. She looked up at him with those bright purple eyes and smiled at him.

"Can we play again?" She asked cheerfully.

How she became so cheerful having Murasakibara and himself as a parent, Akashi didn't know, but it had happened. Maybe because he let Kise babysit her too much? She acted like him at times, so bright and chirpy.

"How about we play a different game?" Akashi asked her.

"Really? Any game I want?" Her eyes sparkled.

Akashi nodded and she cheered, dancing around him before she ran over to Murasakibara.

"Did you hear that Daddy? Mommy said he'd play any game with me! What should we play?" She asked her father.

"You should make Mommy play that singing game Uncle Kise got you for your birthday."

Akashi shot a killer glare at Murasakibara, his husband ignored it though as he patted Ayame's head.

"YES! MOMMY! MOMMY! WE CAN PLAY THAT! I'LL SET IT UP DOWNSTAIRS, THANK YOU DADDY!" Ayame screamed before running out of the room.

"You're in big trouble." Akashi told him.

"Did you notice how happy she was though? You know, it's not all that hard getting along with a six year old. Ayame is always hoping that you'd start playing with her." Murasakibara told him.

Akashi slowly frowned, "well then why hasn't she asked?"

"Because she thinks your busy and doesn't want to bother you. And when you're not you're usually with Akane and she doesn't think you have time for her."

"How long has this been going on for?"

Murasakibara shrugged, "a while."

"... I thought I was doing a better job than how my father did me."

"You are, you don't see her acting like you right? Just start making more of an effort for playtime."

Akashi nodded, "I will."

"Telling her I love you often works too; you often forget to say that."

Akashi nodded again and walked downstairs, seeing Ayame all smiling and happy as she set up the game system in the living room. He walked over to her and bend down, slowly wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Mommy?" Ayame asked.

"I love you Ayame."

Ayame's eyes sparkled as she turned around and kissed Akashi, "I love you too Mommy!"

"But do we really have to play sing along? Why not hide and seek again or... tag?" Akashi asked.

"Daddy says I'm not allowed to play tag anymore because I cheat." Ayame mumbled.

Akashi's eyes narrowed, "cheat? How?"

"I use my sharingan!"

"Your? Sharingan?" Akashi asked, getting even more confused.

He heard Murasakibara laughing and looked up, seeing him leaning against the wall with Akane still in his arms chewing her toy.

"Why don't you show it to him Ayame?" Murasakibara asked.

Ayame's eyes sparkled, "really? I can?!"

"Yeah, your Mother isn't pregnant anymore so it should be fine. This is going to be hilarious," Murasakibara chuckled to himself.

"What is sharingan?" Akashi asked Murasakibara.

"She's going to show you right now once you try to catch her," he laughed.

Akashi didn't like that look on his face and looked over at Ayame, who was raring to go. Akashi took a step towards her and Ayame giggled, running around the room. A soft smile appeared on Akashi's face as he tried to catch her, somehow trapping her in a corner without her realizing.

"Looks like Mommy won," Akashi chuckled.

"Nope, you still have to catch me! Sharingan!" Ayame yelled using her emperor eye.

Akashi's own eyes widened and he felt himself falling on the ground, his leg buckling under him while his daughter ran around him and away once more.

"What the- since when?"

"I don't know, a while ago when you were pregnant? We were playing tag one day and it happened," Murasakibara chuckled, "I wanted you to experience it first hand."

Akashi picked himself off of the ground and dusted himself off, "why sharingan? You told her it's called emperor's eye right?"

"It's from some anime, she says it sounds cooler."

Akashi sighed and shook his head, "of course."


	16. Chapter 16

_Toki Kagami_

* * *

"I don't get it Daddy, why are we clearing out my room? Why not make another room for Taichi?"

"Because we can't just make another room Toki, it's much more difficult than that. Don't worry though, Daddy's working on moving us to a bigger house so you and Taichi won't have to share a room. Until then though, can you pass me the screw driver?"

"Right!" Toki cheered.

Kagami scratched the back of his head as he looked at the instructions of how to get the crib back together. He had dissembled it because they no longer needed it with Toki full grown now, horrible idea that was.

"Here you go Daddy!" Toki said handing him the screwdriver after finding it.

"Thanks darling, could you go check on your mother now?"

"Okay Daddy, Mommy! Mommy are you okay?" Toki yelled running down the hall.

"In here!" Kuroko called out form the kitchen.

"There you are Mommy! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Toki said running in.

"Careful dear, I'm cooking in here." Kuroko warned.

"Oh, sorry. Daddy said I should check up on you though; are you okay?" Toki asked.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Tell Daddy we're having fried fish tonight." Kuroko smiled lightly, backing up as the oil started popping.

Toki giggled and stood on a chair, leaning over so she could see the fish start to fry.

"I want to help cooking Mommy!" She cheered.

"Um... why don't you make the salad? Here, just give me one second." Kuroko said turning the fire down a bit.

He started heading towards the kitchen and grabbed three heads of lettuce, placing them on the kitchen counter along with a large glass bowl.

"You can start by peeling these for me darling," Kuroko told her.

"Right!" Toki nodded grabbing the lettuce.

She started peeling it off and placing it in the bowl while Kuroko got some mini tomatoes from the fridge, cutting the bag open and pouring them in the bowl as well.

"Mommy, when is Taichi going to come?" Toki asked.

"In a few more months, right when you get out of school he'll be here." Kuroko said lovingly as he started helping her.

"Oh really? Good! That means I can play with him all day! That's going to be so fun!" She cheered.

Kuroko chuckled, "you're going to be a good big sister?"

"The best there is! I'm going to be just like Kiseki protecting my younger brother! I'm going to love him! And play with him! And give him cookies and ice cream before dinner like Daddy does for me- oops!" Toki covered her mouth.

Kuroko only smiled though, "you're going to be the best big sister there is."

Toki started grinning, "thanks Mommy!"

"TOKI! A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE!" Kagami's voice echoed through the home.

"Oh, looks like I need to go Mommy. Can you handle the rest?" Toki asked.

"Yes, just fine. Make sure your Daddy doesn't hurt himself though."

"Yes Mommy," Toki jumped down from the chair.

Before she left though she ran back and hugged Kuroko, placing a kiss on his stomach.

"Bye Tachi, can't wait to see you."

Kuroko smiled and ran his fingers through her hair; he hoped that all of his children would have Kagami's kindness in them.


	17. Chapter 17

_How long has it been? Honestly? Guys I didn't mean to leave this story hanging. My chapters caught up to what I wrote and then I didn't have time to write more and when I finally did I just didn't and moved on with my life. Now I've reread this story and I'm back into the phase and I realized I left you all wondering about Kagami's new addition to his family. Sorry for the long wait everyone, hope you enjoy._

* * *

_Toki and Taichi Kagami_

* * *

"It's been so long since I've had a baby it feels weird holding one in my arms like this." Kuroko says.

"He has his scowl; no one would ever question that isn't Kagami's baby." Akashi says staring down at him.

Kuroko chuckles, "thanks Akashi. How has training Ayame and Akane been going along?"

Akashi's face immediately falls down, "Ayame says that playing the violin isn't 'cool' at all and that she rather play the guitar while Akane has only been saying snack names. Her first words were literally Pocky Kuroko, Pocky. I've let Atsushi watch our kids far too much. I can't handle them anymore."

"I'm sure Ayame is in her rebellious phase right now and that's good. At least Akane is talking, even if it is only snack names."

"I guess... speaking of them, where are the two of them? Ayame! Akane!" Akashi calls out standing up.

"Murasakibara took them to the store a while ago to buy some more snacks!" Kagami calls out.

"Is Toki with them?" Kuroko calls out afterward.

"Yeah she is!"

"That... grrr, do you see what I'm dealing with? I don't know what I'm going to do." Akashi says.

"Maybe you're just stressed. Like you said Murasakibara is with your kids more than you, so maybe take a family vacation or something? A break off of work? Just the four of you?"

Akashi blinks and thinks it over, "that... doesn't sound too bad after all."

Before Kuroko has the time to respond again Taichi starts screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, I think someone's hungry. Sorry, I'll be back." Kuroko says standing up.

He heads over to the kitchen and sees Kagami in an apron doing his own thing in the kitchen; there's a bottle already ready out on the table he took out as soon as he heard his cries.

"He's a bit of a cry baby, isn't he? I don't remember Toki nearly being this loud." Kagami says.

"Yeah, but he's a cute cry baby." Kuroko chuckles kissing Taichi's cheek.

Red eyes glare back at him like a tiger as he drinks his milk. Kuroko makes a small face; he really does look like Kagami when he glares.

"I think Tai could be your little brother."

"What?!" Kagami yells out.

"I mean he looks just like you; what are the chances we'd get one who looks just like me and just like you? I was hoping he could be a blend of the both of us, but Tai is straight up you as a baby. I've seen your old baby pictures, even your father says this could be his son."

"Dad said that! Ugh, but Taichi's my son! Not my little brother! And besides, he looks like you too... with the hair kind of? It has more of your spikes than my own."

Kuroko chuckles, "you're so silly Kagami."

"Hey, I'm not the one calling Taichi my brother."

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!" Toki yells running into the house.

She sees her Uncle Akashi sitting in the living room and bows to him, "hi again Uncle Akashi. Have you seen my parents?"

"They're in the kitchen." Akashi answers.

"Thanks, Mommy! Daddy! Look what Uncle Bara got me!" Toki yells running into the kitchen.

She holds up a back of spicy chips that Kagami immediately takes out of her hands.

"Not until after dinner."

"What? That's not fair! Uncle Bara gets to eat snacks before dinner!"

"Your Uncle Bara is something special, that's why. Listen to your father sweetie, would you like to help me feed Tai?" Kuroko offers.

"Would I! Yes, yes, yes!" Toki cheers clapping her hands.

She pulls out a chair and sits down, wiping her hands off on her lap before she holds them out. Kuroko carefully puts Taichi in her arms, Toki smiling like crazy when she holds him all on her own.

"Aw Tai, you've gained some weight since I last held you."

Kuroko and Kagami both start laughing as their look at their two small angels. In the other room Ayame was running to her mother's side and very carefully climbed up into her lap.

"Look at what Daddy bought me." She giggles showing her bag of snacks.

"I'm sure it's filled with lots of sugar and things bad for a growing girl." Akashi sighs staring at the bag of sugary treats.

"Yup! But I remembered what you said Mommy and have decided not to eat it until after lunch. Aren't you proud of me?" She asks with a grand smile on her face.

Akashi smiles as well as he rubs her head, "yes, very. Now if only your father could do the same."

"Oye, I've only eaten one box of pocky... on the walk back." Murasakibara says.

"Mama! Mama!" Akane whines reaching out her arms.

"Scoot over for Akane Ayame," Akashi says holding his hands out of her.

Murasakibara passes their daughter along and joins his family on the sofa, picking up the remote and changing the channel to some cartoons. Ayame giggles as she pokes at Akane's little chubby cheeks, saying how cute she is.

"Atsushi... I was thinking about taking a break from work."

"Really? Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, I think it would be nice though if we went on a family vacation."

Murasakibara hums a little, "how about a vacation just between the two of us? It's been a long time since we were alone."

Akashi glares at his husband, hoping that his small blush isn't seen.

"What?! I want to go too Daddy! I want to go too!" Ayame starts whining.

"Of course you're coming Ayame, your Daddy was just saying a joke."

"Oh... that wasn't very funny Daddy." Ayame pouts stealing her dad's snacks from his hands.

"Ah- Ayame! I'm eating those! I'm sorry, Daddy was only kidding." Murasakibara whines trying to get it back.

Ayame giggles, "you're so silly Daddy. So where are we going to go on this trip Mommy? Actually, I don't really care. As long as we can play and have fun I'll be happy with wherever we go."

"Knowing your Mommy though he'll probably take us someplace delicious." Murasakibara chuckles to himself.

Akane smacks at Akashi's chest bringing his attention back to her. He smiles fondly and leans down, pressing a small kiss on her forehead.

"I love you guys." He mumbles.

Murasakibara blinks while Ayame gasps, "I love you too Mommy!"

"Same here Mama," Murasakibara says.

"Mama, Mama," Akane cooes.

Akashi smiles at all of them lightly. Yeah, a family vacation is exactly what they needed.

"Can we invite grandpa too Mama? I haven't seen him in a while." Ayame says.

Akashi's smiling face falls, "we'll see about that darling."

Murasakibara snickers to himself making Akashi smack him once more.


	18. Chapter 18

_I honestly forgot I was updating this story again until I saw the chapters I written for it just now. Here is the new chapters. Also, someone asked me why I don't include Midorima? Honestly I didn't like him shipped with Takou(?), but I've read some stories with the two of them together and I like the pair now, so you might be seeing that in the future. Thanks for reading._

* * *

_Toki and Taichi Kagami_

* * *

"Dad, did you know if we got a dog it would help Ami, Mommy, and I exercise more often? You know exercise is good for the body. You don't want us staying indoors all day and getting all fat and chubby like you are."

"Kiseki! I swear to God if you bring up having a dog one more ti- hold on, what do you mean all fat and chubby like me?!" Aomine yells out.

"Nothing, I just heard Mommy talking about it on the phone the other day. See, now if we had a dog you wouldn't have to worry about that." Kiseki grins.

Aomine takes a deep breath, "Kiseki, do me a favor and go to your room please."

"Uh oh, did I get Mommy in trouble?"

"No, no you didn't."

Kiseki looks at his father and knows he's lying.

"MOMMY! DADDY'S COMING TO GET YOU! RUN AWAY!" Kiseki screams out running up the stairs.

"DAMMIT KISEKI! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE ON MY SIDE!" Aomine yells running after him.

What happened to man's best friend? When had Kise stolen his first son over to the dark side? Kiseki screams in laughter as he runs into his room, closing and locking it seconds before his father gets him.

"Open this door right now Kiseki!" Aomine yells pounding out it.

"No way Daddy!" Kiseki laughs.

"Daddy?"

"Ami! Make your brother open the door right now!" Aomine hears his little angel on the other side of the door.

It's quiet for a while and Aomine hears his children whispering and giggling.

"No way Daddy!" She giggles.

Aomine growls out loudly to himself.

"Daiki? What are you doing? I just put the twins down." Kise hisses walking out from another door.

"Did you tell Kiseki I was fat?!" Aomine yells out.

Kise snorts out a laugh before catching himself, trying to keep his angry face for being so loud. He walks over and shushes Aomine right in his face.

"The twins. If you wake them up again you're going to be the one who puts them down." Kise warns.

Aomine glares and grabs Kise's hand, pulling him down the hall to the privacy of their own room. He closes the door behind them before he turns and glares.

"I am not fat!" He yells out.

Kise blinks, "I never said you were fat."

"But Kiseki over heard you talking on the phone saying that I was!"

"He wha-... hahahaha, hahahahaha!" Kise starts laughing out loud.

"Ryota!"

"Calm down Daiki, I still love you fat and all."

"I'm being serious! I am a professional basketball player, I'm in shape!"

"Well, not since the season ended and you've been staying in the house a lot more lately to help me around. It's alright Daiki, I love finally having something on you that I can grab on." Kise says, reaching over to squeeze his love handles.

Aomine gasps and lifts up his shirt, seeing a belly right there. His face turns red and he grunts out in frustration, pulling away from Kise and stomping inside of his closet.

"Aw, Daiki! What's going on? What are you doing?"

"Out for a run! I'm starting training again as soon as possible!" Daiki says pulling out his basketball trunks.

"What are you talking about? Daiki! You're being ridiculous!" Kise whines.

Daiki kicks off his pants, "I'm being ridiculous, ha! I'll be back for dinner."

"Daiki Aomine! You better not leave me home alone with your four children!" Kise glares at him.

Aomine smirks as he walks over and presses their lips together, "good luck love."

"DAIKI!" Kise yells out as Aomine runs out the room.

He huffs and runs his hands through his hair, calming down when he sees Kiseki and Ami peeking into the room.

"Mommy? Is everything okay?" Kiseki asks.

"Yeah baby, Daddy's just being an idiot right now." Kise tells him.

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"No baby, this wasn't your fault." Kise says pulling him in her arms.

"Mommy! Doggy!" Ami says.

"Yeah Mom, Dad still isn't budging on us having a dog." Kiseki frowns.

An evil idea sprouted inside of Kise's mind as a grin appearing on his face.

"Really? Well then why don't you and Ami get dressed and we'll change that right now."

"Really Mom?! Thank you! Come on Ami, we're getting a dog!" Kiseki cheers running out the room.

"Puppy!" Ami cheers heading after him.

Kise laughs evilly to himself; he can't wait to see until his husband sees the surprise he got him when he comes home.


End file.
